


I Do Like You

by allthewayto_thevery_end



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, Trixie and Katya
Genre: And like, Canon Compliant, Drug Addiction, Friendship, I haven't posted in so long I forgot how to tag lol, Katya centric, M/M, Mental Health Issues, The Trixie and Katya Show, but just what one will expect talking about katya, katya during rehab, talk about, this isn't romantic though, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewayto_thevery_end/pseuds/allthewayto_thevery_end
Summary: "You really should call her anyway, she's still more worried than mad", Fena said and then didn't say anything else about it, just letting it hang there, and soon Katya said goodbye.-or just a small scene about Katya and her frienship with Trixie at some point.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel & Katya Zamolodchikova, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Do Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, as much as this says "canon compliant", I obviously don't know anything about anything, and this is completely a fiction.
> 
> I wrote this a bit as a character study for a creative writing class that I take in spanish, but I wrote it in english and in the end I decided to scrap it anyway because I didn't want to show it to random people, but also I didn't want to just let it die in my notes forever so here we are now.
> 
> I hope someone out there enjoys it!
> 
> Also I use she/her pronouns almost all through this but they are all men this time

The problem with being a recovering drug addict was having to sit in her room thinking everything she could remember about the time right before she decided she had to go to rehab.

Not that she remembered a lot, to be honest, she had done different drugs through her life, mostly uppers because that was fun and she was a busy person. She had been clean

for a year and a half until she started drinking a bit and smoking marihuana, but that definitely didn't count. And then of course everything was new with moving to LA and a lot of work and the fame, god the fame, having people watching every step or every miss step was a fucking mess.

But she was digressing now, she was clean for around a year and a half, and then she was sort of clean and it was in Australia when she had finally started fully using again, and of course no one knew because she was a great liar, and because she was hyper and distracted and weird anyway, but weirder she got because she had a whole fucking mental break down and _THAT_ was scary, she couldn't remember what had actually happened but there were flashes of things, her shouting to people that had done nothing wrong to her, rants on the internet about whatever, maybe running naked through the street.

Katya sighed and lied down on her bed, covering her body with a flimsy sheet, she was in Arizona and it wasn't cold at all, but she liked feeling something covering her body anyway.

Katya had spoken to Fena two days before, and Fena wasn't one to sugarcoat anything so she had told her hard facts about how she had left "The Trixie and Katya Show" in the middle of filming. "Also", Fena told her, "you were talking shit about Trixie a lot, not to me, so I can't tell you exactly what were you saying, but people told her about it".

"It wasn't on purpose, I barely remember anything at all", Katya said.

"You really should call her anyway, she's still more worried than mad".

Fena didn't say anything else about it, just let it hang there, and soon Katya said goodbye.

And that's why now she was just lying in bed not really able to sleep, because she knew she had to call Trixie but how much could she say and how much could she apologise about stuff she didn't really remember.

She remembered being very paranoid and she knew it had something to do with that, she somehow thought Trixie was out to get her or something, she couldn't even piece on her brain the thought process of that, someone who had always shown only kindness, not in a fake way, but in a real way, not in a "you are my best friend" way, but getting jobs for the both of them and always checking-in.

Katya rolled from one side of the bed to the other and inhaled, the night always felt heavy when you knew you had to be sleeping.

The last time they had seen each other at work was that filming day Fena talked about, she barely remembered what had happened, she looked at everyone and literally didn't know who they were, despite some of them being people she had been working with for over a year, and then to make things worst she had gone on a rant live on Periscope about how she was quiting but she wasn't on drugs or anything and how it was exhaustion and mental health, which it absolutely was, but it was quite literally because of the drugs.

She rolled over again, and looked at the clock "5 am", her eyes were stinging, so she finally closed them.

Katya woke up at 8am, she had been dreaming about a conversation she didn't want to have.

A couple hours later she was sitting on a couch in front of her therapist, "what have you decided about calling your friend" he asked.

"I do want to call him, but I don't know what I'm going to say to him".

"You don't have to make a whole speech" her therapist said, "it's more like checking in, see where your relationship stands after what happened".

"See if there's still a relationship after what happened" Katya said.

"Well, yes" her therapist said, "but if there isn't there isn't, you can't control other people's feelings".

So after pondering about it for a while longer Katya asked for the phone and called.

After ringing for a while, there was finally and answer.

"Yes, hello, who is it?"

"Bri", Katya said.

She heard a noise of air being suddenly breathed in, and then "hey".

"Hey, Bri, I don't have a lot of time, but I just wanted to let you know I'm on a rehab center, and I'm doing well".

"That's really good to know".

"Yeah, anyway, I have to leave now. But I do think I will be going back to LA, so... I will be seeing you then?"

"Sure".

"Okay, well, bye",

"Bye", Trixie said and then "take care of yourself".

Katya hung up the phone, without really knowing at all where they stood, but a little bit calmer now.

Months later, when they were back working together and things had settled a bit, Katya called Trixie again, this time to ask if she wanted to go for a hike.

And they were up there in the middle of whatever hill in LA, when Katya told Trixie "you know I wouldn't insult you by thinking the word sorry would have any meaning after what happened... But I _am_ sorry."

Trixie looked at her and nodded, "I know", she said.

And they just kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! 
> 
> I'm thinking about posting here more drabbles or short stories about Trixie and Katya because sometimes I come up with stuff that aren't really fanfics but are little scenes like this one.
> 
> Please leave your comment below if you liked this, but also if you didn't like it. 
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts regardless <3


End file.
